Portable communication devices, for example, two-way radios, are typically powered by one or more batteries. In many portable communication devices, batteries are located in a portion of a housing that is opposite the side or portion of the portable communication device in which, for example, user controls, displays, screens, microphones, and speakers are located. Sometimes, the portion of the portable communication device where the battery resides is referred to as the “battery side.”
It is often convenient for a user of a portable communication device to carry that device on a belt worn around the user's waist using a belt clip connected to the portable communication device. In many devices, the belt clip is connected to the battery side of the portable communication device. When a user carries a portable communication device using a belt clip, it is often desirable that the belt clip be configured to vibrate so that the user may be alerted via the vibration (rather than, for example, an audible alarm or ring) to an incoming call, incoming message, or other event. However, existing mechanisms for providing appropriate power to vibrating motors are not completely satisfactory and may rely on connections, for example Global Core Accessory Interface (GCAI) connections, that require a cable or wires to transfer power, information, or both from the portable communication device to the belt clip.
Accordingly, there is a need for a battery accessory interface.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.